Evil Series
by AkunoOU
Summary: Written for my language arts class, this is a written version of mothy's Aku no Series. It tells the story of the Kagamine twins (Rin and Len) through the songs Daughter of Evil, Servant of Evil, Regret Message and Re Birthday.


**AN - Another story originally written for my LA class so... yeah. *smiles* Also thanks to my boyfriend iButler9586 for beta-ing it for me. TTvTT I LUVES YOU**

* * *

In a hidden kingdom, far far away, was a tyrannical 14 year-old princess - the Daughter of Evil. With her, she kept a servant that matched her perfectly - from the golden blonde hair, to the wan yellow of his coat made to complement hers. She was stern, harboring not a care for the inhabitants of her kingdom, nor the consequences from such views. One day, her servant was out assessing a neighboring kingdom when he met a beautiful girl of green, alongside a stunning man of blue. Once back, he had reported it to his princess - but he soon wished that he had not, for her sobs could be heard throughout the castle - her grudging admiration for the blue man tossed her to the throes of both love and hate. After she had calmed down and hate again claimed its place in her heart, she summoned her advisor and quietly said, "Destroy the country of green." The next day, said country was surrounded in shades of red as an infectious fire burned the entire nation. The denizens were furious and soon chose to overthrow the princess, led by a triad of neighboring countries – none were to be excluded. As they gathered in front of the castle, the princess watched from the veranda - looking very bored before she said sarcastically, "Aww, what a cute little rebellion, now silence them and bring them back under my control!"

"But milady, this is not a simple uprising. This is a revolution."

She then became silent, the only noise a prideful "hmph!" as she stepped back into the room.

The servant turned, closing the door behind him as bent down into a bow, respectfully keeping his head low. "Milady, this may be out of place for me to suggest, but please, switch identities with me. We are twins, no one will notice. If you do not. . . " He broke off as he heard his master beginning to cry, her façade falling as well.

The young boy smiled as he walked towards the princess, embracing her tightly. They stayed like that, momentarily, until they heard the front gate barge open, signalling that they would not have much time left.

"Milady, you must hurry, " and with that, she nodded, heading behind the changing screen. The servant lightly placed his clothes in the corner, waiting until the princess stepped out. Her hair was tied up into a loose ponytail, and his clothes creased in strange places around the princess' body. Next, the servant stepped behind the crinoline frame, adjusting himself into the dress before pulling the gold ribbon out of place, his hair falling delicately to his shoulders. Stepping out from behind the frame, he smiled sadly and adjusted the coat that now rested on his master's shoulders, longing to be able to stay. But alas – the door was rammed open, and a lady in red stood in front of the crowd - hate apparent in her eyes. They were trapped, and no longer would be able to walk a different path.

The servant, now taking the role of the princess walked, unafraid, to the aforementioned general and exclaimed, "What an insolent woman!"

He was taken away as the masquerading "servant" stood there, tears in her eyes, and a flurry of emotions mixing in her heart.

The execution was scheduled to be at three in the afternoon, when the church bells rang from the nearby cathedral. As the substituting princess awaited death, the bare room was cold, dark, and had an eerie atmosphere to it, yet he would die for his dear princess.

Death was inevitable as he was put under a guillotine and a large ceremony was held to commemorate the ending of the evil princess' reign.

The disguised princess sat on the shore of the other side of the small town, a bottle and cork in one hand and a hand-written letter in the other. She compressed the letter into the bottle and let her own tears fall into it, as if part of a strange ritual, and corked it, tears still flowing down her cheeks. She looked around to see a group of fishermen hauling in their latest bounty and handing the smaller, unnecessary fish to their offspring to hold aside. The sight of the children struck a faint memory of her twin servant. She could no longer go gallivanting as she was no longer sovereign, and would have to live in secret as someone may recognize her if she wasn't careful.

The bells finally sounded, and cheers were heard mere seconds later, confirming the worst. She burst into tears again, only to stop at the sharp pain in her back. The daughter of white had finally gotten her revenge. The fallen princess let go of the bottle in surprise, her last memories occupied by the bottle floating away in the peaceful waters as she heard a sweet, uncanny hum ,it soon transforming into a strange duet between her and some other ethereal voice. Their suit was – 'If we were to be reborn again, let it be a desired future' as their kinship would never fade. That is the lament of the Princess and Servant of Evil – Rin and Len Kagamine.


End file.
